


Body Mishap

by ElffawKcatta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bodyswap, Danganronpa Bodyswap, F/F, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, Mastermind Shirogane Tsumugi, Ndrv3 - Freeform, New Danganronpa Motive, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oneshot, Ouma not Oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElffawKcatta/pseuds/ElffawKcatta
Summary: Monokuma cooks up a new motive for chapter three. A body swap. Who swaps with who? What problems will arise? Could that motive even cause a murder by itself?----Inspired somewhat by this person's lovely and hilarious comics (Follow them lol)ministarfruit.tumblr.com
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Body Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really much of a ship fic but I think it's pretty funny none the less, Key at bottom
> 
> Also on wattpad:https://www.wattpad.com/story/253544311-danganronpa-body-swap-ndrv3

Shuichi woke up to the Monokubz announcement, they seemed much more cheery than usual which didn't pair well with the fact he felt off for some reason. Kurumi's trial was last night... what more were they going to have to deal with this time. He brushed his hair out of his face and that's when he noticed long black- "PIGTAILS???" he fell backward off the bed and onto the floor. Like anyone would expect the hair followed, then the doorbell rang and the door opened. He assumed forgotten to lock it as Tsumugi came in and stared at him for a moment while he lied on the floor

"I- uh.."

She shook her head "Whatever, we need you in the cafeteria NOW!"

"Huh? What's going on?" he stood up and dusted himself off to realize he was not in his own uniform and was wearing a skirt for some reason

"Well I don't exactly know- Just hurry up!" she gestured to the door and hurried outside, she didn't seem like herself either

Shuchi ran after her to the cafeteria where he saw one of the strangest scenes unfolding

Kaito was laughing like an idiot while Kokichi was yelling at him, Angie was yelling at Himiko while she seemed uninterested, Korekiyo was just staring at his hands confused, Gonta was cursing up a storm while Miu desperately tried to stop him when suddenly Kaito looked over at the door noticing Shuichi and stopped whatever he was doing to go up to him, Kokichi ran after him

"There you are Maki-Roll! Did you know I looveeee you~ hahaha" Kaito hugged him from the side

"Damn you! Stop doing that to everyone before I punch you!" Kokichi started yelling again

"You're going to punch ME? Like that? I doubt it nehehe" Why did Kaito laugh like that?

A voice burst from the other side of him, a very, very familiar voice indeed "THERE YOU ARE! EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he looked over to see himself marching  
over to him angrily

"I- Ah what?!"

"Explain why you look like me! And why I look like you!"

"How should I know? I'm confused too!"

Miu went up to them with a scared expression on her face

"Uh- we shouldn't fight, friends not fight. This probably Monokuma motive"

Kaito leaned on the look-alike Shuichi "Naahh everything's perfectly normal righttttt my trustworthy sidekick~?

The look-alike who he assumed was somehow Maki shoved Kaito over "Don't touch me, Or I'll kill you" she glared at him and he backed up a bit

That was when a particular bear that they'd all come to know and hate showed up, Monokuma. Suddenly Gonta yelled out

"You shitty bear! What the hell did you do this time!"

"Well looks like you guys are having lots of fun with your new motive~ lets put this simply you've all swapped bodies with each other!"  
Everyone in the room looked at him with the 'no shit face'

"Well, I hope you guys have fun trying to figure out what's what! It won't go back to normal until someone mans up and murders someone else! Be careful though, don't want to kill anyone you don't intend to~ By the way if you kill someone, it's not whoever's the body it is. It's whoever's in there" the half-n-half bear laughed and disappeared as fast as he had arrived.

Shuichi sighed "Well we can't exactly do anything about it so the best bet is to just figure out who's who. I apparently switched with Maki, I'm Shuichi"

Angie suddenly started shouting "You degenerate males! How dare you be in a woman's body!"

Then Tenko spoke out "Atua says that I am Angie and I switched with Tenko"

"It seems I have shrunk... Quite a bit indeed, It's me Kiyo" He spoke from Himiko's body witch explained why Angie (Tenko) was screaming at Himiko (Kiyo) when he walked in.

"Nyeh... too tired" Korekiyo who they now knew was Himiko started drifting off to sleep on the table

Gonta yelled out again "I don't know about you fuckers but this shit is awesome for me! Look how buff I am!" he flexed his arms

Miu suddenly shot back at him "Please don't do anything reckless! Gonta no want you to hurt anyone!"

Shuichi sighed knowing this would be a regular occurrence "Now, uh.. You" he gestured to Keebo

"This feels so weird... Um... I'm Tsumugi" she felt Keebos arms curiously

"Are you being robophobic!?" Just by that one sentence alone, they knew it was Keebo who shouted from Tsumugis body

"No, this is just strange is all"

Suddenly Kaito started talking "Well nothings changed for me! I'm still Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!"

"No your n-" Kokichi got interrupted

"La la la la la, I can’t hear you!" he laughed weirdly again

Maki rolled her eyes "Enough. It's obvious that's Kokichi"

"Okay, so Kaito and Kokichi switched, Tenko and Angie, Miu and Gonta, Tsumugi and Keebo, Himiko and Korekiyo, and finally me and Maki. Is that it?

"Dangit, I thought you guys would fall for it! Guess killer girl has it out for me' He crossed his arms and pouted

"Gonta think it good way to learn about friends!" the fact the vulgar person in the group and the sweet & kind one swapped was definitely going to be strange for sure

"... Jeez this mask is so annoying" Himiko pulled Korekiyos mask off and wiped her face "Huh?" she looked at her hand which now had red on it "You wear lipstick????"

He stayed quiet

Tenko got angry again "Typical degenerate"

After talking a bit and quite a bit more yelling they all headed off to do whatever they usually did trying to ignore the obvious new motive that would cause struggles

The next day things changed about everyone's appearance. Himiko didn't wear Korekiyos mask as she found it uncomfortable, both Angie and Tenko put each other's hair up in the way they usually had it, Kokichi didn't bother with whatever Kaito put in his hair and ditched the two jackets and only wore one (The space one), Miu ditched the bug cacher, and Gonta didn't wear all the eccentric stuff Miu usually did.

Though nobody seemed willing to murder there were certainly some issues going on. Shuichi didn't know what to do with the large amount of hair he now had, and most others had problems with height or strength. Five noticeably had problems though mostly with their heights. Korekiyo, Kaito, Kokichi, and Himiko. Kokichi and Himiko kept running into things they were usually short enough to avoid as for Korekiyo and Kaito they couldn't reach almost anything they used to be able to and Gonta was disappointed that he couldn't help around as much.

Two days passed and all that had really happened was Miu chasing Tsumgi down trying to see if anything changed about Keebos robot body (She managed to hide), Keebo getting overly excited about being a human, and besides a few arguments here and there it was just Kokichi being a pest. But overall nobody was upset enough to consider murder witch was starting to piss Tsumugi off

All his motive was doing was making them get along more and understand each other so Gonta had been right

She had to get Monokuma to introduce another Motive

This time it worked

Tenko seeing her own body lying dead on the floor of Angie's studio

Himiko finding out her body was used to kill one of her friends

Secrets being exposed

It was all too much

Typical

\-------------------  
Key:  
Kaito - Kokichi  
Tenko - Angie  
Shuichi - Maki  
Gonta - Miu  
Keebo / K1-B0 - Tsumugi  
Himiko - Korekiyo

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the entire chapter with this premise, but I don't know for sure yet
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! <3


End file.
